


(Mistle)toeing the Line

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: Vertically Challenged [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Gen, Height Differences, Mistletoe, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel/Continuation of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297212">'Scale the Heights'</a>. Asami has some fun at Korra and Kuvira's expense when they get into another argument about their height before a Christmas party… For Val, Kuvirasenpai, Korviraislife, and Sailorlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mistle)toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuvirasenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/gifts).



“Why am I the only person cleaning?” Asami asked, grunting lightly as she picked up a laundry basket filled with various hues of blue clothing. “I wasn’t the one who decided to throw this Christmas party.” She stormed over to the laundry and dropped the basket onto the floor. The clothing tumbled out, forming a small pile on the floor. She placed her hand on the doorknob, shrugging her shoulders and moving to hide the mess behind the door, before letting out a light whimper. Dropping to her knees, Asami began to place the clothing back into the basket as Korra walked up behind her, her one size too small Christmas sweater clinging tightly to her frame.

“You clean because messes bother you,” Korra answered. “Which is surprising, seeing as your tinkering garage is a mess.” She leaned up against the door way, kicking a stray sock into the room. Asami paused as it brushed past her ear, landing on her hand. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the sock, bundled it up, and then tossed into the basket before straightening up. 

“Organized mess, I know where everything is,” Asami said, raising a eyebrow. Korra quickly backed up, allowing room for Asami to turn off the light to the laundry room and shutting the door behind them. “There’s just oil stains everywhere.”

“And nuts and bolts on the floor from when you were separating them into two piles.” Korra held her hands up defensively, when Asami rolled her eyes in her direction, slightly narrowing them. Korra pretended to sew her lips shut, tossing the imaginary needle over her shoulder as she followed Asami towards the living room of their apartment. She had to double her steps to keep up with her roommate’s long stride. 

“I don’t need your sass right now, Korra,” Asami sighed. “I’m up to my ears in getting our apartment ready and neither of you are helping.” She jerked her thumb over in the direction of Kuvira’s closed bedroom door. Soft instrumental Christmas music played behind the door. “There’s still a massive shopping list that needs to be completed.” She patted her right pocket, a light crinkling sound emitted every time her palm made contact.

“I am helping,” Korra insisted, after pretending to tug at the thread which held her lips shut. “I’m decorating.”

Asami took a slow glance around the apartment. Her eyes scanned over the lit up tree with presents sitting underneath, garland wrapped around columns that separated the living room to the kitchen, and fairy lights looped across every entry way before looking over at Korra in disbelief, “Decorating what? It’s already done.”

“No, it’s not.” Korra smiled brightly. “We still need to put this up.” She reached into her pocket, and in a grand gesture, pulled out a small bundle of green leaves. Holding it high into the hair, her smile brightened as Asami tilted her head to the side, peering closely. 

“Korra, that’s parsley, not mistletoe,” she deadpanned.

“Close enough.” Korra shrugged before looking around. “Now, help me find a good spot to put this. I want to make sure Kuvira walks underneath it,” she said with a snicker.

“Why?” Asami asked. “Don’t tell me…am I going to start seeing socks on the door when I return from my late labs?” she giggled.

“Ha, ha,” Korra sneered. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair over, so that it was resting below the entry way of the kitchen to the living room. “This should be the perfect spot.” Korra wasted no time in climbing up on the seat

“Seriously though, why Kuvira?” Asami wondered.

“Because, she hates being kissed on the cheek,” Korra answered, her voice strained as she struggled to reach up and fasted the parsley onto the beam of the entryway. She jumped, and slapped Asami’s hand away from her abdomen. Her sweater had risen up, showing her ripped abs off. Asami couldn’t help but reach up and lightly tickle the Avatar across her flank. 

“Since when?” Asami asked.

“Since forever,” Korra said. She dropped her arm, and switched the parsley to her left hand before reaching up once more, this time on the tips of her toes. “When they were younger, Wing and Wei would always lick their lips until they glistened with spit, and then pressed kisses to each cheek, holding Kuvira in place until their spit dribbled down her cheeks and neck.”

“Ew!”

“I know.” Korra let out a cry of triumph as the parsley stayed in placed. She smiled down at Asami, rotating her arms around. “So what is a better time to make her uncomfortable than at Christmas?” she asked, mischief seeping into her blue eyes.

“Trying to be taller than Asami, shorty?” Kuvira asked, walking up. She titled her head to the side, eyeing the piece of greenery that was just hung up.

“Need I remind you, that I am slightly taller than you?” Korra boasted, smirking while glancing down at the top of Kuvira’s head.

“Slightly,” Kuvira frowned. “Just like you’re slightly on the precipice of being knocked off of that chair. “

“You’d have to reach up pretty high to be able to knock me off.”

“Not if I cut you off at your weak ankles,” Kuvira counted. Korra’s smile quickly faded. She jumped down from the chair, a scowl set upon her face.

“Weak ankles?” she repeated.

“Did you forget the last time you tried to walk in heels?” Kuvira asked. Asami snorted loudly. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and turned away, taking up interest at the spread of food sitting on the kitchen table. “That was a sight to see.”

“We don’t wear heels in the south,” Korra muttered.

“Come up with any excuse you want.”

“Oh yeah? Well-”

Kuvira’s eyes grew wide when Korra suddenly stepped forward, their lips firmly pressed together. She saw confusion and shock flash through Korra’s bright blue eyes, as the seconds slowly ticked up. Clenching her jaw, a muscle in her cheek twitched, before Kuvira reached up and roughly pushed at Korra’s shoulders. Their lips pulled away from each other’s with a light smacking sound. Kuvira reached up and touched her lips with her fingertips before quickly wiping them with her arm. Korra let out a cry of disgust, sputtering and wiping frantically at her face. 

“Asami, what the hell was that for?” Korra demanded. 

“I knew that was the only way to get you two to shut up.” Asami smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “And, to be honest, I was entertained by it.” She broke out into a loud laugh when Korra and Kuvira turned a bright red, refusing to look at each other. “I mean, you two could have easily pulled away a lot earlier.”

“Stuff it, Sato,” Kuvira snarled. 

“I’m going to go…do my laundry,” Korra muttered. She turned on her heel and walked with her head down towards the front door, to reach the laundry room. Asami watched, amusement still lining her features as she turned to look over at Kuvira. The metalbender stared back, the redness in her face slowly fading away, her anger and embarrassments remaining. 

“Consider that your Christmas present from me,” Asami said, slapping Kuvira on the back. The metalbender simply grunted, before turning her head away, scratching at a small spot behind her ear.

“Awww,” Korra whined, standing by the front door. She stomped her foot twice before crossing her arms over her chest, pouting softly. “I want my new glider.”

Asami pulled her lips into a thin line, raising an eyebrow. She lowered her head slightly, narrowing her green eyes. “…How do you know I made you a new glider?” she asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

Korra’s eyes widened as she looked all around the room, taking precautions not to look at Asami, as she tried to come up with a decent lie. After a few moments of silence, Korra threw her hands up in the air, sighing loudly, before scurrying over. She flashed a bright smile, which faded slightly when she noticed the unamused look on Asami’s face. “…Do you still need anything from the store? I’ll do the shopping. I’ll pay for it…with the little I saved up.”

With that, Korra reached into Asami’s pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. She slapped it against her palm a few times, before flicking it. “I…I have it right here,” she muttered. “And, I will go and get this done.” Korra gave a small salute before rushing toward the front door. She was in such a hurry that she didn’t even bother putting on a pair of shoes. “Have fun,” Asami called out. 

“Don’t get arrested,” Kuvira quietly added. “Oh, who am I kidding? We’ll see her mugshot on the news for getting into a fight over the last ham.”

Naga picked her head up and let out a quiet sighed when the front door closed. 

Asami crossed the living room and bent down, petting Naga lightly on the head. A chew toy wrapped in ribbon and a giant bow as nestled in between her front two paws. The polar bear dog’s tail wagged happily as she was scratched behind the ears. “Naga, this is going to be an interesting party,” she said happily. Kuvira stormed past, slamming her bedroom shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Okay, so its a few days late. This oneshot is for Val and Kuvirasenpai since I promised them oneshots for their birthday(s) and still haven't finished them. So I wrote this to thank them for their patience. It's also for Korviraislife since she loves Korvira fluff stories, and it is also for Sailorlock who is one of the ringleaders in the Korvira fandom. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> PS - I have made a new series for oneshots based on Korvira's height headcanons and it is called "Vertically Challenged".  
> PPS - For some reason I can't take Korviraislife or Sailorlock, but this story is for them as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


End file.
